Thank God for Friends
by Snow Miser
Summary: The world may be tough on Omega, but at least he has friends to face it with.  Or does he? Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sonic related.


Thank God for Friends

E-123 Omega walked outside. Normally when he went outside, it was for a purpose, like shooting something for the fun of it (but just a plant or something, never an organic life form or a robot, unless it was Eggman's), but for some strange reason, that wasn't the case today. He just wanted to take a nice peaceful stroll around the block. This puzzled him.

'**I wonder why this is**,' he thought.

Omega turned a corner and clunked onto a different street. He was only two steps in when people roaming the street saw the gigantic battle android. Barely a second passed before they started screaming and fleeing to the comfort and safety of their homes.

Omega trudged on, showing no interest in the hundreds of people running away from him. He really didn't care anymore. It wasn't like this was the first time people had done something like this. The first few times, he tried to explain that he wasn't there to attack them, but they would never take the time to stop and listen, because they were too busy trying to get as far away from him as possible. It made Omega kind of sad that the people judged him by the way he appeared to them, but over time, he eventually got used to it.

He walked around two blocks before he decided to go home. He turned to the appropriate direction, activated the rockets on his back, and sped home.

Shadow and Rouge were waiting for him inside.

"Where were you, Omega?" Rouge asked.

"**Out**," Omega answered.

"No duh Robo-dude. What were you doing?" Shadow cut in, already getting impatient.

"**Walking**," Omega replied, unaffected by the hedgehog's attitude.

"And…?" Shadow motioned for the robot to go on.

"**That's it**," said Omega.

"That's it?" Rouge repeated. "You were just taking a jolly little stroll down the street?"

"**Affirmative**."

Shadow and Rouge shook violently for a few seconds, then collapsed to the ground, laughing their heads off. They apparently forgot the fact that the android was over a foot taller than them, and could machine gun their heads off if he wanted to.

When Shadow and Rouge opened their eyes, they saw two machine guns shoved in their faces. They yelped in surprise, and Shadow jumped up, landing in Rouge's arms. Omega and Rouge stared at Shadow for a few seconds before he realized what he was doing. Rouge immediately dropped him.

"Ow!" Shadow yelled. "Sorry!"

"Whatever," Rouge said as Shadow got up. They started to walk away.

"**Wait**!" Omega called after them.

They stopped. "What's up?" Shadow asked.

Omega said nothing for a moment.

"What is it?" Shadow urged. "Come on, I want a doughnut!"

"**Am I your friend**?"

Rouge and Shadow were surprised by this question.

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"**Everybody judges me by the way I look, and they always think I'm going to ambush them just because I look menacing**," Omega explained.

"We know you would never attack innocent people. Don't worry about a thing, Omega," Rouge assured the robot, patting him on the back.

"Can we go now?" Shadow asked, acting like this moment meant nothing.

"Did you not hear a word that was said?" Rouge asked, completely aghast at Shadow's words.

"Yeah yeah, beautiful moment. I'm cryin' here," Shadow said.

"**You have permission to leave**," Omega said.

"About time," Shadow muttered.

"You wanna come Omega?" Rouge asked the machine.

"**Alright. But first, I need to get more bullets for my machine guns**."

"You mean those things were never loaded in the first place?!" Shadow gasped. "Man I'm an idiot!"

"Meet you outside Tim Horton's!" Rouge said.

"Affirmative."

After tem minutes of getting extra bullets and loading them into his weapons, Omega went to the Tim Horton's.

When he didn't see Rouge and Shadow at the front, he thought they might be around the back. He walked around, and when he was about to turn the corner to greet them, he heard them talking, so he stopped to listen.

"You really do think of that guy as a friend, do you?" Rouge said.

"Don't be an idiot Rouge," Shadow said. "There is no way that dunce is my friend."

As soon as he heard this, Omega recalled the conversation they had earlier. '**They're talking about me**,' he thought. Then all of a sudden, that comment hurt him emotionally more than any type of weapon could hurt him physically. He was crushed. He went home, puzzled by how he was feeling.

'**Why am I feeling like this**?' he thought to himself. '**Didn't Eggman create me to not have feelings? And why did Shadow and Rouge say I was their friend if I wasn't? Why did they lie to me**?'

Omega sat for a long time before Shadow and Rouge came in.

"Hey Omega," Rouge said. "Where were you?"

"**Go away**," was all Omega said.

"But why didn't you meet us?"

"**Because I realized that you aren't my friends**."

Rouge and Shadow stared at each other in confusion, and then they got it.

"Oh! You heard us talking, didn't you?" Shadow said.

"**Yes I did**," Omega replied.

Shadow sighed. "You moron. We were talking about Sonic."

Omega looked up. "**You were**?"

"Yeah."

"**So I really am your friend**?"

"Yes," Shadow replied. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"**Negative**." Omega got up and slapped Rouge and Shadow on their backs. They flew forward about two feet.

"**Sorry**," Omega apologized.

"It's fine," Shadow squeaked.

"Hey omega," Rouge said. "Do you want to go to Tim Horton's again?"

"**Affirmative**," Omega replied, and if he was able to smile, he would be.

And with that, the three sped off to go have a second lunch at Tim Horton's.

THE END

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N. - I hope you liked this story. After reading all those other Omega stories I decided to try writing one myself. I hope you thought it was good. If you get the chance, please review. Thank you.**

**Snow Miser 3 **


End file.
